<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Pills (Circus In The Sky) by ThatHotChipAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613285">The Secret Pills (Circus In The Sky)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict'>ThatHotChipAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Circus In The Sky, Roblox, Roblox Myth, The Circus In The Sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Circus, Drug Use, M/M, MalexMale, Pill, Roblox - Freeform, Yandere, circus in the sky - Freeform, drug, gozbert, roblox myth - Freeform, the circus in the sky - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, I don't know how to write a proper Fanfic, so please no bad &gt;:v<br/>ᕼᗴᒪᒪO!<br/>Im Alexa, the creator of this book-<br/>And its just all about g0z having a crush on Albert, and Yuck0 overhears about it, and decided to be nice for once, and gave him a pill to have the courage to do anything, even love like (not the nasty tho-) but then the power inside g0z infects him, and eventually killing everyone in sight, but not Albert<br/>So it's basically a yandere GozBert fanfic-</p><p>Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/214746567-the-secret-pills-circus-in-the-sky</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day in The Happy Town, and g0z was just about ready to go to the circus with his friends, Z00ZY and YUCK0. Afterwards, they'll get Caroline and Clinton as well, and it will be another normal day with The Circus In The Sky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Is What g0z Thought</p><p>But one day g0z got something unexpected from his old friend Albert.</p><p> In the text, it said "Hey g0z it's been a while hu? Today I thought I could come over to the circus once more, and you know the rest. Looking at stuff again, but not the unsettling target game, sense you added me to it, but I bet it will be a bit more fun if I'm around in the circus, see ya there at 5:00!"</p><p>g0z's heart was racing. He haven't seen Albert in mouths... to think of it, years! And ever sense, he had feelings for him... like BIG FEELINGS FOR HIM. But then, Albert sent another one, and it said "Oh, also I'm guessing Temprest and Adam are coming to, sense they want to. They heard the news I was coming, and then they decided to join as well"</p><p>g0z got annoyed by this actually, sense he doesn't really care about the other two, but decided to feel welcome... well because there Alberts friends, and wanted Albert to feel how he feels for Albert</p><p>So, he rushed into the hot air ballon, that had a yellow coating, and blue strips all over it, rose up to the clouds, entered the entrance that had a beautiful view behind him, with types of colorful trees, and the farther son church, walked up the poem bridge, and rushed around the food court to the bar, where YUCK0 usually hangs out. As soon as he got to the entrance, g0z slaked the door open, rushed to the back table, and fell flat on the ground where YUCK0 was sitting, with a straight confused face the whole time g0z was rushing.</p><p>"Woah pal, slow down with your shoes there, you walking on fire....or something, I don't f**king know" blurted YUCK0, being very unimpressed on g0z's attitude by the moment</p><p>"YUCK0, you need to help me..it's about something really important" said g0z, with a red face</p><p>"What is it this time, is Z00ZY stuck on Farther Son again, sense he loves him so much?" Laughed YUCK0</p><p>"NO! It's.... it's about..... wellllll......." Exhaled g0z, winched seemed to be like a tomato by now</p><p>"Well, spit it out Boss!" Yelled YUCK0</p><p>"It's about...Albert... he's coming over to the circus with his friends Temprest and Adam, which are all exited to see us again..... but I want to make his visit perfect sense...well....I have the you know what feelings for him, but I need your help. Sense your the one always getting all the weird drinks and pills...I mite need a pair" Said g0z, gibbering at the parts where he says Albert and need a pair </p><p>YUCK0, somehow being interested now, said "Albert....who's Alber.... OH, ALBERT! Ok boss, your on a go! So, what kind of pills do you need?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mite need, a love pill, or a inside feeling pill... just any love pill!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..well.... uhhhhhh...." Scurried YUCK0, searching though a plastic bag</p><p> </p><p>"I think I have the pills you need! Here, take them, there called "SECRET Pills", but only take them when Albert is here, and be cautious on how you feel, you mite droop or feel nauseous" explained YUCK0</p><p> </p><p>YUCK0 then proceeded to give g0z a pack of "SECRET Pills". The pills inside the package seemed to have a black color, with dirty white on the top of the pill, which means the pills are probably old...but he's a myth, and they never die, they just evolve, so that's something not to worry about, but he didn't realize the pills are extremely strong, that they give all of the feeling out, and g0z, g0z has been having a feeling for Albert for a long time, he planned to kill any person he communicates with Albert at anytime</p><p>So.. everyone, and g0z, is gonna have a rough time when Albert comes when the pills kick in</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And at that moment, it was 5:00, and Albert was on his way, and somehow g0z knew. It's probably because I looked at the time, or just heard the hot air ballon raise from the sky, and onto the circus</p><p>Without hesitation, g0z took the pill, all at once, with nothing, and felt more love than ever</p><p>His face was red as ever</p><p>His eyes looked droopy, and seemed to have heart eyes</p><p>And almost his whole body was sweaty</p><p>So he drank some water to let the pill dissolve, sense it's working way to hard on him</p><p>His body cooled down good enough to get ready for his visit, but the pill was so strong, his chest was pounding so hard on his body</p><p>He walked out without a single flaw, and looked like if he was going on a first date (well, that's what g0z was thinking anyway) and didn't realize but Albert was right at his front door waiting for him, and they both fell down from bumping into each other</p><p>When they did this, g0z was red as ever, and was sweaty as a water pool. Albert was confused on why g0z was acting like this, so he blushed a bit, but he thought it was nothing</p><p>g0z stuttered fastly "s...s...s...s.s.s.s.s.....s...so...sorr..sorry...I'm sorry Albert!"</p><p>Albert, who was a bit more confused now, said "It's..it's ok. It was a accident, you didn't mean it"</p><p>Albert and g0z both got up awkwardly, both of them red, and sweaty (Albert...not so much)</p><p>"Are you ready, I was waiting for you" said Albert</p><p>With his heart pounding, g0z said "Y-yeah....yes I was Albert...I'm ready for our da- HANG...Hangout"</p><p>They both proceeded to walk out of The Happy Town neighborhood, and to the circus. There, they hanged out, and chatted for a while, and ate some tacos. g0z ate a lot of tacos from the stress and excitement to see if it would go away, but it just gave him a stomach ache, and he threw up a few minutes later, but it wasn't such a big deal. They just kept on vibing in the circus, until it was somewhat between midnight</p><p>"Hey, g0z, was it ok that Temprest and Adam didn't come?"</p><p>g0z standing there, blushing "Yea...it was still fun with you tho...where were they?"</p><p> "They said they couldn't sense they both had a video to upload, they said they could come tomorrow...so why don't I stay the night here. It's actually not that scary if you thinks about it"</p><p>g0z looked at Albert like he had two heads, he didn't believe what he was hearing</p><p>"Well...is it ok?"</p><p>g0z looked up, with glee in his eyes he jumped "YES! It's always ok for my patients to come over the night here!"</p><p>"Great! I'll keep us updated on when there going to come tomorrow"</p><p>They both walked back to the neighborhood in The Happy Town, while g0z was putting his hand on Alberts back</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>